


Cover for "From Winter’s Cold by 27dragons"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking Asgardians. Thanks to one of Thor’s crazy stalkers, Tony finds himself stranded in the past. If he significantly changes the course of history, he might never get home again. The choice, when it appears, turns out to be not nearly as difficult as he might have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "From Winter’s Cold by 27dragons"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Winter's Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097654) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117325798834/) on tumblr.


End file.
